


Soldiers

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [33]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 2: “There must be those among whom we can sit down and weep and still be counted as warriors.” - Adrienne Rich





	Soldiers

He had once told Rogers that they weren't soldiers. At that time, he still believed he had a chance at a somewhat 'normal' life, that he still had a chance to have a family with Pepper, that he could give up the armor, he certainly was not a soldier in Fury's army of misfits. It had taken falling from the wormhole to make him understand that his life was no longer his own.

"Tony?" Stephen's sleep roughened voice interrupted his inner monologue, and it slammed him back to present day. "Where did you go?"

"Hmmm?" He felt gentle fingers wipe away the tears that he had never allowed himself until now. Now, when everything was finally over. He opened his eyes and saw concern, and empathy, not pity, in the eyes of the man who studied him. 

"You're allowed, sweet."

Tony shook his head. "It's -"

"No. It's not your fault. It never was. You are allowed to mourn. I know I haven't known you very long, but I have the idea that you've always believed grief was an indulgence you couldn't afford. Until you allow yourself the luxury, you won't be able to move on -"

Tony snorted against Stephen's shoulder and sighed as he felt Stephen's long arms bring him closer. "I thought you were a surgeon in your previous life, not a psychiatrist."

"I know what it's like to lose everything I thought was necessary, and I didn't give myself time to grieve. Took me years to figure it out. You have years of -"

"Just hold me, please, Doc, just hold me."


End file.
